Children of the Dragon
by ladykempton
Summary: Alternate Book 3 Fire set after The Fire Bending Masters and the Boiling Rock part 1 and 2 What if something happens to Fire Benders when they reach the age of Seventeen what if the spices in their food was really a type of drug that hid the truth about
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the Dragon**

**Author ladykempton **

**Disclaimer Don't own Avatar the Last Air bender.**

**Summery; Alternate Book 3 Fire set after The Fire Bending Masters and the Boiling Rock part 1 and 2 What if something happens to Fire Benders when they reach the age of Seventeen what if the spices in their food was really a type of drug that hid the truth about them in this story there is no Southern Raiders Hakoda, Teo, The Duke, Chet Sang and Haru remain with the Gang Katara is still very aggressive towards Zuko.**

**Chapter one.**

Appa lay on the smooth grass snoring softly as he slept Momo curled up on the flying bison's head Aang was off to one side practising his Earth bending with Toph with Haru every now and then throwing rather large boulders at the young Avatar over another side sat Chet Sang next to him sat Teo and The Duke who were watching the sparing match Sokka and Suki were sharpening various bladed weapons Hakoda smiled as he saw his son smiling at his girl friend as she praised him on his sharpening skills he could see his son's chest puff out a a little with pride Hakoda could clearly remember how he felt when Kya praised him for something his eyes sled over to Zuko who was sitting by him self he had not said what he and the Avatar had done while they had gone off to the old Sun Warriors city all that he had said was they had learned a few old Fire Bending forms one called the Dragon Dance which Sokka had found very funny when Aang had begun to talk about the trip Zuko had told him to be quite he had then glared long and hard at him until the Avatar's eye's went wide as he remembered that he could not tell the others what had happened they had both given their word that they would remain silent on that fact of course Katara had blown up at Zuko for telling Aang to be quite in fact Hakoda noticed that the former Fire Nation Prince could do nothing right in his daughters eye's when ever Zuko pushed Aang to train a little harder Katara would end the training season and take Aang off to do a little bit of Water bending.

Hakoda looked over to his daughter as she stirred the pot that held that afternoons meal it was a stew he had to admit he was getting a little tired of the stew there was a wooded area near by as well as a good flowing river it might be possible for him and Chet Sang to hunt something for them Hakoda looked back at the former prince was it his imagination that the he had just flinched with pain he shook his head "Supper!" Called Katara as she began to ladle out the stew in to several wooden bowls Hakoda thanked his daughter as she handed him his bowl he sat done and to eat Zuko thanked Katara who rewarded him with a scowl Zuko just sighed and sat down and began to eat Hakoda saw another flinch from Zuko he was about to ask him about it when suddenly Chet Sang spoke "Stew again" He moaned as he sat down heavily he looked at his bowl "Man I'm beginning to think I was better off in jail" He said Katara frowned "You don't like my stew" She growled as she glared at him Chet Sang just looked at her, her glare not effecting him at all "It's okay just bland there's no meat no spices it has no taste I may have been in prison but at least the food had taste" He said as he stirred the stew Katara frowned at him "Aang doesn't eat meat" She said as if that answered the question the large Fire Bender just looked at her "So what just because baldy doesn't eat meat the rest of us have to veggie stew ever night" He said Katara glared even more at him "He's the Avatar not baldy" She growled Chet Sang just shrugged "Who cares some people like meat more then vegetables" He said as he pored the stew down his throat "I'm going into the wood at first light there has to be some kind of animal life in there I need to have something other then stew to eat" He said Katara face was going different shades of red as Chet Sang spoke Hakoda "I'll do a bit of fishing as well that's a good stream hopefully there'll be a good supply of fish in it this time of year " Said Hakoda "Dad!" Yelled Katara at her dad's betrayal Hakoda smiled at his youngest child "I'm sorry Katara but stew every day can get boring after awhile we need to keep up our strength for the battle that is to come" He said trying to placate he angry daughter Sokka spoke up "I'll help with the fishing dad" He said he looked at Katara he shrugged "I'm sorry Katara but I need meat" He said Zuko looked up "I know where there are some spice plants they should grow in the woods" He said Katara turned on him "We don't want any spices!" She yelled she the crossed her arms her noise in the air as if to tell every one the conversation was over .

To most of the group the next days hunts did not go well there were no fish in the river and little or no prey in the woods nor even any spices so at the end of the day it was stew again Hakoda noticed Zuko almost doubled over in pain by now most of the group noticed it except Katara who thought that Zuko was trying to trick them so that he could betray them to the Fire Nation Aang was also very concerned "Hey you okay Zuko?" Asked Aang Zuko looked up at the monk Aang took a step back Zuko's golden eyes were solid gold his iris were now very small "I'm fine" He growled he stood on shaky legs and stumbled over to his covers and lay down he curled into a ball he shook with fever every one except Katara looked at Zuko concern written on their face's.

Katara frowned as every one seemed concerned for the Former Prince she couldn't understand why they were so worried he was Fire Nation they were evil they had killed people they didn't suffer any thing Zuko was just pretending to be in pain he couldn't be trusted he was playing them all well she would fall for it she would never trust him not again.

Aang was very concerned Zuko was wrapped in his blanket shaking Hakoda looked at the shaking figure Chit Sang knelt next to Zuko he prevented the covers from bursting into flames "What's wrong with him" Asked Hakoda as Chet Sang waved away large flames once again the large Fire Bender shook his head "I don't know he's not ill as far as I can tell he's eaten the same things we have" He said as he mopped Zuko's burning fore head Zuko moaned in pain.

A loud scream tore threw the camp waking every one Aang sat next Zuko as he twisted in the blankets ever now and there he would scream in pain "I'm worried I don't think this is a normal illness I mean we have all eaten the same thing even when we went to the sun warriors city we ate the same thing so why am I not ill or any of us for that matter" He said as Zuko screamed in pain again his back arched as pain tore threw him Aang looked at his friend as they gathered around them yet standing far enough away to prevent burning as flames shot out of Zuko's mouth and nostrils and even his hands Sokka scratched his head "Maybe it's something he caught while he was still in the Fire Nation he was there for a couple of months" He flinched as another scream rang out Chet Sang shook his head "We'd get prisoners from the home land once a week or so none of them had any illness also the governor would go to the Capital once a month or so to give a report on the prison I'm sure he would have got something if there was anything going around" He said Aang looked at Zuko as the former prince was now curled up in to a a tight his whole body shaking with pain Katara crossed her arms frustrated that Zuko was taking this so far she couldn't understand why ever one was falling for the trick that prince she knew she had to show that it was a trick so she would wait until she had an opportunity to show that he was faking she knew he was faking and the fake screams would not trick her at all.

Zuko was a sleep even though it was a pain laced sleep his body vibrated with pain suddenly he was thrown in the air he hit the stone floor with a wet thump he looked up with solid gold pain filled eyes there he saw Katara her arms covered with water he saw a cold look in her blue eyes "I know you are faking Zuko and I'm going to prove it" She hissed as she hit him with the water sending his body flying flew threw the air he slammed into a pillar he slumped onto the floor gasping for breath Katara smirked as his cloths began to steam "Please stop" He begged threw clinched teeth Katara just smirked "Why the Fire Nation never stops they just keep going murdering, killing they can never be trusted not even you so stop faking" She said as she hit him again and again her eyes growing colder and harder with each hit why wasn't he fighting back he's faking it she thought as she hit him again the steam was now poring off his body he looked up at her from his position on the floor the look on his face was different he looked angrily Katara smirked "Anger Zuko why don't you do something about it" She said she the hit him once more what was growling she thought as a growl filled the air she raised her arms to hit him once again when suddenly the floor shifted she fell she looked over to see Aang, Toph, Sokka and Hakoda "What are you doing Sweetness" Asked Toph Aang had a look of disappointment on his face Katara blinked "He's faking can't you guys see it" She said Hakoda shook his head he walked over to the prince he touched his shoulder but pulled it away right away as it was burned Hakoda raised an eyebrow as the steam rose off of the prince "Leave me alone"Growled Zuko as he got to his feet Hakoda gasped as he saw Zuko's solid gold eyes as well as the strange mottling that was now forming on his face he watched as the prince stumbled away.

Katara watched as Zuko walked away she turned to her friends and family "How can you guys just except that he is hurt he is faking it!" She yelled Aang shook his head his eyes full of sadness "Why did you attack him Katara he has attacked no one plus you really hurt him" He said Katara looked at him "Aang he's a danger to you he's just waiting for a chance to take you back to the Fire Lord your the last hope for the world your more important then Zuko" She said Aang shook his head "No one person is more important Katara you are as important as Zuko, Azula or even the Fire Lord" He said sadly Katara looked at her father and Sokka "He's a danger to us all he's Fire Nation they killed Mum" She said Hakoda shook his head "No it was the Southern Raiders it was one man a man that is a lot older them Zuko yet you seem yet blame this boy for the crimes of others" He said Katara shook her head violently "It's his fathers fault so it's his fault too they are all to blame they all have to pay!" She yelled tears filling her blue eyes Hakoda sighed "I'm sure your mother would not want that Katara" He said Katara just shook her head violently "She would want them to suffer to pay all those who have died at their hands" She said before she turned and ran off in the opposite direction Hakoda looked on with concern for his daughter "What going on with her?" He wondered allowed Sokka who had been shocked by her little sister violent bending towards the ill Prince all he could do was shrugged not knowing how to answer his father.

A couple of hours later Katara came back to the camp site after spending time in a small lagoon relaxing in the cool calming water slowly she had realized that she could have killed Zuko in his weaken condition tears rolled down her cheeks as the horror of what she had done also the clear look of disappointment on Aang's face hurt her as much as the look of sadness in her fathers eyes as well as the look in Sokka's eye's.

Katara sat down she couldn't see Zuko "Where's Zuko" She asked Suki looked at her a frown on her face "Why you want to hurt him some more" She said disgust in her voice Katara shook her head "No....no I want to help heal him" She said softly Toph gave a unladylike snort "Yeah like he is going to let you with in a foot of him with any kind of water" She said a she sipped her stew Katara bowed her head in shame.

**Next day early morning**

Sokka woke he heard Momo screeching loudly he looked over in the direction where he thought the flying Lemma suddenly felt a hot breath on the back of his neck at first he thought it was Appa breathing down his neck but then he noticed that the flying Bison was next to Momo his fur raised in both fear and anger he felt the hot breath again he slowly turned the first thing he saw was a massive noise he blinked a few times before he screamed as he jumped out off his sleeping bag he stared at the giant reptile that now stood in the temple "Guy's!" Yelled Sokka as he pulled out his space sword he pointed it at the large creature that was now just staring at him "Whoa! A dragon!" Gasped Aang a happy a grin on his face as he saw the Dragon he walked over to the Dragon "Aang don't get to close!" Shouted Katara Aang half turned he opened his mouth but no sound came as Katara shot a water whip at the Red Dragon the whip snapped across the Dragons face Katara pulled Aang behind her, her hand resting on her water skin the Dragon frowned and began to growl at her.

"Katara stop!" Called Aang as he tried to get in front of her but the young water bender would have none of it she fire yet another water whip at the now enraged Dragon the Dragon opened it's mouth wide and shot out a multi coloured flame towards her Katara jumped out of the way as the flames shot at her the Dragon followed it opened it's wings wide and let out a loud roar the whole temple shook at the noise "Wow! It's huge" Gasped Toph as she felt the Dragon threw the stone floor Aang ran over the Katara waving his arms trying to get the almost out of control Water bender attention "Katara stop! You can't win that's a Dragon an original Fire bender!" He yelled as Katara gathered more water about her to fire it at the enraged Dragon the Dragon rose it's large neck until it's massive head was ten foot over Katara it growled down at her it's sharp teeth glistening in the morning sun light "Whoa! What is that!" Shouted Haru as he,Teo and The Duke were awoken by the noise "A Dragon" Said Hakoda as he looked at the massive creature Haru the saw Katara as she stood in front of the Dragon "It's attacking Katara!" He yelled he ran over to her he bended some stone and fired it at the Dragon the massive stone hit the Dragon's neck, the Dragon roared in pain Haru fell down as the ground shifted he looked at Aang "Stop it, the Dragon was not attacking before Katara attacked first so right now it is merely defending it's self....Oh monkey feathers" Said Aang before he ran Haru looked back at the Dragon his eyes went wide as the Dragon's thick tail came towards him Haru only missed the thick tail by a hair the Dragon roared as the water whip hit it again the Dragon moved towards Katara with it's tail it swiped it at her the tail brushed her causing her to slam in to a pillar knocking her out cold the Dragon then turned back towards Haru smoke coming from it's nostrils it slowly walked over to the Earth bender it's growl low suddenly something large and white hit the Dragon it roared in both pain and anger.

Haru saw Appa floating in mid air growling at the Dragon, the Dragon growled right back it them opened it's large wings and took off towards the flying Bison once again Appa flew straight at the Dragon trying hit the massive creature again but the Dragon dodged out of the way causing Appa to hit the cliff face Appa shook his heavy body he then took off once again aiming for the Dragon but this time instead of dodging out of the way the Dragon just hovered there as Appa got closer then a second before Appa hit the Dragon turn and hit Appa with it's powerful tail the Bison roared in pain as he was hit the hit knocked Appa out cold Appa hit the floor with a sickening thud the Dragon landed and walked over to Appa, Aang jumped in front of Appa holding out his new staff the Dragon looked down at the bald monk it just stood there staring at him it the lowered it's massive head after a few second Aang was unceremoniously blown out of the way once Aang was out of the way the Dragon began to walk towards the now semi conscience Appa how groaned at the now approaching Dragon .

**Aren't I evil (insert evil laugh) will Appa be eaten where did this Red dragon come from please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Children of the Dragon**

**Chapter two**

The Dragon placed one taloned claw on to Appa's side it lowered it's mouth when suddenly Momo began to fly around the Dragon's face screeching at the large creature the Dragon looked at the small flying Lemma it just stared at him it growled as Momo continued to fly around the Dragons face Aang came running back towards his downed friend who weakly tried to get up but couldn't he groaned in pain Aang then looked at the Dragon who was now staring at Momo then in a lighting move the jaws of the Dragon snapped closed over the tiny Lemma.

Aang felt numb the Dragon had just eaten his little friend "Momo!" Screamed Aang, the Dragon looked down at Aang who had now fallen to his knees crying it then lowered it's massive head and opened it's mouth releasing Momo who was a little damp, Momo flew and hid behind his master Aang felt Momo damp shaking body on his back "Momo!" Gasped Aang as he pulled the terrified animal around to his front Momo's large eyes were larger then normal Aang hugged him tightly tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he held Momo close his chest he looked up and saw that the Dragon was looking at him he blinked the Dragon had a large scar over it's lift eye.

Sokka's eyes were as big as Momo's as he saw the Dragon look at Aang he heard running feet he looked and saw Suki and Chet Sing what Chet Sing did surprised very one he stared at the Dragon then he kowtowed the massive creature Suki blinked and walked over to Sokka "What is that thing and where did it come from" She asked Sokka blinked "It's a Dragon and I have no idea where it came from, Katara attacked then Appa attacked then it ate Momo then spat him out" He said Suki raised an eyebrow "Why did she attack was it attacking?" She asked Sokka shook his head "Aang got close to it then Katara hit it" He said Suki frowned "She attacked it even when it had done nothing wrong some one needs to have a long talk with her" She said crossing her arms.

Aang looked up at the Dragon he blinked a few times slowly Aang walked up to the Dragon slowly and carefully he reached up the Dragon bent down and allowed Aang to stroke his large nose "Zuko is that you" He whispered he then climbed on to the Dragons nose and placed his hand between the Dragon's two massive eyes Aang closed his eyes for a brief second his arrow tattoo's glowed.

"_Hello Aang_"_ Said Avatar Roku, Aang looked at his previous incarnation he blinked as he saw Zuko laying on the floor he then looked back at Roku with concern written on his face _"_He's just sleeping Aang he will awaken in awhile his body has gone threw a great trauma but what has happen to his body is what could happen to many in the Fire Nation it is something that must happen in order for balance to be restored_"_ Said Roku Aang walked over to Zuko the young Fire Bender was sleep no pain showing on his face Aang looked at Roku who now stood next to him _"_You must _g_o to Full moon bay and meet the head Dragon of my Great Grandson's clan" He said with a smile Aang blinked as Roku stepped on to Fang and flew off Aang then looked back at Zuko the whole area __became brighter._

Aang opened his eyes he looked at Zuko before he climbed off his noise Aang stroked Zuko's noise "You'll be fine we have to be go to Full moon bay to meet the head Dragon of your clan whatever that means" He said with a smile he then looked at Appa who was now standing Aang ran up to him "You okay buddy?" He asked Appa groaned as Aang scratched Appa's arrow the sky bison moaned before Aang looked over to Katara who was now laying in a make shift bed Aang walked over concern written on his face "Is Katara okay?" He asked, Hakoda dabbed a wet cloth over Katara's forehead "There's no blood she can fill her hands and feet so her back is not broken" Said Hakoda, Katara moaned as she opened her eyes "Aang!" She cried as she struggled to get up but he father held her down "He's fine Katara" He said Aang sat next to her "Hey you okay" He asked softly Katara settled down once she knew Aang was okay her eyes drifted over to the large red Dragon that was now just standing there she reached for her water skin that was normally at her hip was not there she now saw it in Sokka's hand "Calm down Katara" He said Katara frowned at her brother "He's right Katara calm down the Dragon is doing nothing at the moment it only attacked after you attacked it" Said Hakoda Katara frowned at her father then her brother "Their right Katara he was not attacking me you attacked him" Said Aang, Katara took a deep breath then nodded, Toph walked to the Dragon and looked at him with her feet placed firmly on the stone floor "Wow he's bigger then a Badger-mole" She said the Dragon lowered his head and sniffed the little blind girl Toph giggled as his hot breath blew her bangs out of her face.

Chet Sang walked up to the Dragon he bowed deeply "Master" He said his voice reverent he then offered a bowl of warm stew the Dragon looked at the tiny bowl that Chet Sang was offering, the Dragon stared for a few seconds before he lowered his head and began to lick up the stew with his long forked tongue Sokka blinked "Whys Chet Sang feeding the Dragon?" He asked looking at Aang and his father "It was customary to offer a Dragon something in return for friendship and protection many town's in the Fire Nation have large cave system's which where homes to Dragons not many coastal towns got raided by pirates that had a Dragon as a protector" Said Aang Sokka stared at him "That stew isn't enough to ask for his protection for long we need something bigger" Said Aang Sokka blinked "Bigger?" He asked before Aang could answer Katara stood "Protection! We don't need some massive reptile's protection" She said Aang sighed "Roku said we have to go to Full moon bay and we can't take the war balloon there is no where we can hide it also it's a bit to big for all of us plus people would notice the air balloon while it was being flown also Roku said we had to meet the head Dragon of his clan" He said Katara sighed "Okay" She said.

Sokka looked up at the Dragon who had opened his large wings he then looked back at Aang "You sure it's not gonna eat us while we are going to Full moon bay" He said as the Dragon lowered his long neck to allow Suki to step on Aang smiled "He's not hungry yet but he will need to feed when we get there" He said Sokka's eyes went wide as he looked back at the Dragon that waited patiently "Get on the Dragon Sokka" Called Suki, Sokka swallowed before he climbed on to the Dragon and sat down on the neck in front of Suki "Lets go!" Called Aang sounding to Sokka a little to excited and happy "Yip yip!" Said Aang with that Appa rose in to the sky and flew off Sokka watched as Appa became a tiny dot in the sky "Okay lets go" Said Sokka still the Dragon didn't move Sokka frowned "Let's go" He repeated still the Dragon didn't move Sokka frowned even more "Yip yip" He said nothing happened he then gave the Dragon a kick with his ankles the Dragon turn his head and neck around and glared at Sokka and gave him a low growl "Sokka don't kick the creature that can Barque us" Said Suki Sokka half turned and looked at Suki "What he won't fly he is just standing here" He grumbled Suki looked at the Dragon that was still glaring at Sokka "Sokka apologise to the Dragon" She said Sokka looked back at the still glaring Dragon he looked back at Suki "Oh come on!" He said the Dragon growled again a little louder "Sokka!" Said Suki her eyes going a little wider Sokka sighed "Fine! I'm sorry for kicking you" He said the Dragon glared for a a few seconds before he turned away Sokka looked back at his girl friend "He still not flying" He grumbled Suki thought for a moment when an idea came to her "Ask him" She said Sokka raised an eye brow "Ask him to follow Appa to Full moon bay, nicely Sokka" She said Sokka closed his eyes "Fine follow Appa" He said Suki hit his head "Nicely" She hissed Sokka groaned "Please follow Appa" He said at first nothing happened then suddenly the Dragon's body vibrated and the wings began to rise up and down and the Dragon lifted off the ground and began to fly.

Aang smiled as Zuko caught up to them his new powerful wings making him go a little faster then Appa, Aang could see Sokka hanging on to Zuko for dear life riding a Dragon was a lot different the riding a sky Bison a Dragon never wore a saddle Chet Sang was looking at the Dragon in awe as he flew past Aang chuckled as he saw Sokka's eyes went wide as the Dragon lift Appa behind Aang heard Sokka yelling "Aang!" as the Dragon got further away Aang lend down Appa's head "We're not gonna let him bet us there are we buddy" He said to Appa he grinned madly as Appa grunted and flicked his tail soon they were right behind Zuko in the distance they could see Full moon bay and to every one's horror a Fire Nation ship was docked there.

Captain Jee looked at the red Dragon that was coming in to land want surprise the veteran marine officer was the Water tribe boy and a girl wearing a prison uniform clinging to the Dragon's neck "Bison sighted" Yelled a look out Jee opened up his telescope and looked at the large ten ton creature on his head sat a small bald tattooed boy who he knew was the Avatar in the saddle was a Water tribe girl who Jee knew was a water bender along side her was two men in prison uniforms a small girl in Earth kingdom colours another boy who seemed to be also wearing Earth kingdom colours as well as bandages on his legs besides him a young man with a young moustache wearing Earth kingdom colours and a green head band on his head and besides him he saw a little boy wearing a very large helmet though could not tell what nation he came from Jee closed the telescope "No action!" He called to his marines as the Dragon came in to land he lowered his body to allow his two wind swept passengers to get off Jee smirked as the Water tribe stumbled slightly the girl next to him was more graceful Jee saw the Flying Bison land.

Katara saw the Fire Nation marines she reached at once for her water skin to defend Aang but her father halted her hand he shook his head, Katara looked back at the Marines who were standing near their ship her eyes went back to Aang to concern as he jumped off Appa and walked over to the Fire Nation Captain he bowed to him in respect the Fire Nation Captain returned the bow with the Fire Nation bow of respect "Avatar" He said Aang noticed that the Captain as well as the other Marines all looked angry "Why do you all look angry?" He asked Jee frowned as he looked down at Aang "We were all at the South Pole" He said simply he crossed his arms as he glared at the young bald Avatar Katara walked up to Aang she glared at Jee "You attacked the South Pole!" She hissed her hand resting on her water skin Jee just frowned at her "We were in the battle fleet but we did not attack the South Pole we were on the edge of the fleet but we did see the large fish like thing attack our ship we lost many friends that day" Said Jee he looked directly at Aang, Katara's eyes narrowed "It doesn't matter if you were attacking or not none of you had the right to be there" She hissed Jee glared at her "At that gave him the right to kill hundreds of loyal Fire Nation Marines" Said Jee pointing a finger at Aang "You wonder why we want to take him prisoner we have enough on him to charge him with murder!" Growled Jee several of the Marines nodded their heads Katara opened her water skin "You'll have to go threw me first" She hissed Jee looked at her "Don't tempt me little girl I lost my nephew at the South Pole he was a raw recruit he had never seen battle before let alone snow he was sixteen years old what crime had he committed ageist any one" He growled Aang stepped in front of Katara and Jee "I was told to come here by Avatar Roku" Said Aang, Jee glared once more at Katara before he looked at Aang "We know Han Ju also got a vision from Avatar Roku a few days ago" He said he turned and pointed over to Zuko where a red robed Fire Sage was holding a large bowl that Zuko was drinking out of once the bowl was empty Zuko followed the Fire Sage in to a large cave.

Han Ju had been a Fire Sage all his life he was a simple man his needs were a simple as his life he came from a small Fire Sage order that resided on the fatherest reaches of the Fire Nation a few months ago in the Fire temple of his order the eyes of Avatar Roku had glowed announcing the Avatars return a few weeks later a weapons factory was built most of his brothers had been arrested for treason because they complained about the destruction of their temple he had been in the small town when it had happened when the Fire Nation troops marched in to the town looking for him he had been hidden by the towns people who still had respect for the Fire Sages he then lift the village in search for an order of Fire Sages that were not loyal to the Fire Lord after months of travelling he came across several old men who wore white gowns he recognized one of them as Former crown Prince Iroh of the Fire Nation.

Han Ju looked at Zuko who was now curling up on a large pile of gold soon he was fast asleep Han Ju heard foot steps behind him he half turned he saw Iroh walking towards him "How long will he sleep" He asked as he stroked Zuko's nose Han Ju gave a slight bow "A day at the most General Iroh the draught I gave him will calm his soul and mind the transformation was quite painful for one so young and unprepared" He said Iroh nodded remembering his own painful transformation when he had trained under the Master's Ran and Shor Iroh sighed and stepped away from his sleeping nephew he then walked out of the cave he stopped at it's entrance he half turned and looked at Han Ju "Look after him while he sleeps I don't want him to be alone" Said Iroh, Han Ju gave a bow and sat off to one side he closed his eyes and began to meditate Iroh took one more look at his now deeply a sleep nephew Iroh took a deep breath and walked out the cave.

Iroh sat next Jee "How is the Prince" He asked as he seeped his tea Iroh sighed deeply "He's asleep now Han Ju said that he will sleep for a day" Said Iroh he then looked at Jee and smiled slightly "My Nephew will need some cloths I'm sure his have been destroyed" He said with a grin Jee grinned back "I'm sure I can find something on the ship to fit the Prince before he wakes up" He said Iroh gave a slight bow he then poured himself some tea he looked at Aang who was petting Momo next him sat Katara next to her was Hakoda the other side of Aang sat Sokka next to him sat Suki and besides her was Toph "So why did Zuko turn in to a Dragon?" Asked Aang, Iroh smiled at the young Avatar "What is the one thing about some people in the Fire Nation that is unique to them yet no other nation has them?" He said Sokka put his hand on his chin and pretended to think for a second then he spoke "Well lets see most of you are murdering psychopaths most of you love war I think that it" He said Katara nodded a frown on her face Iroh shook his head "No that is not it no other nation has what we have" He said Katara frowned "You mean evil then your right" She said again Iroh shook his head "No that is not it ether the Fire Nation is not evil yes Fire Lord Ozai is cruel and power mad but he is not evil he was not always the despot that he became he once used to be my best friend" Said Iroh sadly as he sipped his tea Katara opened her mouth to say he was wrong but her father put his hand on her shoulder Aang frowned as he thought about what Iroh had said "I would say that you are the only peoples that can create your element even the air benders could not do that we could not create our element as there is air all around us all the time yet Fire benders can create flames with out there being flames to help them get it started but other then that I can't think of anything else" He said Iroh smiled at him "You are partially right young Avatar no the thing that is unique among our people is our eyes" He said Aang looked at him then slowly he smiled "Your the only people to amber or gold eyes" He said Iroh nodded "Yes that is correct 80% of the Fire Nation have Gold or Amber eyes this is often the sign of Fire benders though there are a few that are Brown eyed Fire benders though those are few though, often Brown eyed Fire benders are first generation bender's" He said Aang blinked then suddenly his grey eyes went wide "Ohh that's why people used to say that some Fire benders had Dragon eyes the Masters had Amber eyes!" He said Iroh nodded as he sipped his tea "Yeah but how do Fire benders get Amber or Gold eyes" He asked Iroh smiled "Many years ago in a time long before the Avatar it is said that Dragons mated with humans of the Fire clans as they were called then" Said Iroh he sipped his tea he counted to ten in his head as he waited.

Sokka nodded as if that explained everything then suddenly what Iroh had said echoed threw his brain "Dragons did what!" He yelled his eyes impossible big Iroh nodded "Dragons mated with humans thus Fire benders were born" He said Katara crossed her arms her noise stuck in the air "That's impossible" She said very sure of her self "Dragon's are flying reptiles they can't breed with humans" She said Iroh sighed "Dragon's are not just flying reptiles they are the oldest of all this world's creatures as well as the wisest they can change form into that of humans for a short while most Dragons did it only once and stay in human form until there was at least two offspring and stay in human form until the offspring's could defend themselves then they leave and wait for the offspring to find them once the Dragon blood has joined with that of a human then the line can only be broken if there is no offspring to continue the line and our lines are very tough" He chuckled before he sipped his tea "Zuko's Mother Ursa is one" He said Sokka's eyes could not get any bigger Iroh's eyebrows shot up his forehead as Sokka's eyes rolled into his head and he fell back in a dead faint "I'm glad I didn't tell him so was my Mother Lady Ilah" He said with a chuckle.

Suki looked at Iroh then at her now unconscious boy friend "Your Mother is a Dragon" She gasped Iroh smiled at the Kyoshi warrior "She was but unlike so many others she remained in human form she truly loved my Father Fire Lord Azulon it sadly shortened her life she died when Ozai was ten years old I some times wonder if Ozai would have become the man he is if Mother had lived" He said sadly he looked at his tea he sighed before he drank the remanded of his tea "Many century's ago Dragons noticed that the off spring where not changing when they came of age it was soon discovered that there was certain spices that halted the change from going all the way instead of changing many Fire benders got very aggressive as well as powerful also they grew very ambitious most notable of course was my Grandfather Sozin and my Father" He said he looked over as he saw Sokka came to Suki helped him up he blinked a few times he then looked at Iroh "Zuko's Mother is a Dragon" He squeaked Iroh smiled and nodded "Yes so was Lady Ilah" He said his Gold eyes sparkling Sokka blinked "Lady Ilah?" He said Iroh was enjoying him self greatly "Yes my Mother" He answered Sokka blinked then fell back in a faint Iroh chuckled and poured him self some tea.

Katara looked at her brother who was unconscious again Suki laid his head on her lap and was taping his check to try and wake him "That's not true!" Hissed Katara, Iroh shook his head he stood and removed his robes leaving him in only his under garments he walked over to the side he the closed his eyes and breathed in then out Aang noticed that the camp fire got bigger with each deep breath he also noticed that the short General seemed to get thinner and taller his face became mottled his skin slowly turned red his hands became talons his nails sharpened his eyebrows became solid and wider as well as change colour his beard ether side of his checks lengthened Aang's around eyes could not get any bigger as Iroh slowly turned in to a large Red Dragon the transformation took a few seconds Katara's mouth opened and closed as the transformation was complete Toph's own mouth was hanging open "Whoa! He's bigger then Sparky!" She said Suki was staring at the now transformed Iroh, Sokka forgotten in her lap Hakoda was gob smacked at the newly transformed Iroh, poor old Momo joined Sokka in unconsciousness as he saw the massive Dragon in front of him.

**Poor old Momo he's going to need something for his nerves I think Sokka might need some as well Zuko will return next chapter plus even more Dragons.**

**Please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Children of the Dragon **

**Authors note I stared writing this story before I started reading Embers (Great story by the way) I know it seems as though this story is the same but it is different trust me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three **

Aang held the now limp Momo in his arms as Iroh looked down at him Aang was sure that the older Fire bender was grinning around his fangs The Duke, Teo and Haru had by now joined the others all three were gaping at the massive Dragon only Captain Jee seemed to be unconcerned about the whole thing he looked at the three new comers he grinned at them "Get used to the sight kids in a few days you'll see many more" He said with a grin as he drank his tea The Duke looked at Jee "More" Gasped the small boy Jee nodded and drank more of his tea "All of us that can go threw the change have done so" He said The Duke looked back at the massive Dragon "Looks a lot bigger then when we saw him at the Western air temple" He said as he sat next to Hakoda who was still staring at Iroh "Different Dragon this is Prince Zuko's Uncle" Hakoda said The Duke gasped as slowly the Dragon changed shape and became human once again Iroh then pulled on his robes and sat down next to Jee who handed him a fresh cup of tea which Iroh excepted happily The Duke stared at Iroh, Haru and Teo also stared "I don't think Sokka could have taken the shock of seeing the change why did the Flying lemma faint" He asked, Aang tenderly stroked Momo's large ears the Lemma was still out cold "Zuko caught him in his mouth yesterday Momo was in there for a few seconds" Said Aang he cuddled his little friend Jee raised an eyebrow "I'm surprised that the Prince did not swallow him the first time it is hard to control the natural instinct" He said Iroh nodded he looked at Jee "Maybe you and several of your crew can go on a hunt we will need plenty of food over the next dew days" Said Iroh, Jee nodded and drank his tea.

Sokka came too "Why is Momo asleep" He asked Aang still held Momo in his arms "He fainted when he saw another Dragon" Answered Aang, Sokka blinked "Another Dragon" He said his voice going high pitched "Yeah Captain Jee says that in a few days we'll see more" Said The Duke, Sokka looked at the small boy who looked very excited at the prospect "Do you have any Komodo-Rhino's" The Duke asked, Jee looked at the small boy his eyes wide with excitement Jee chuckled "Yes I do eight in fact" He said The Duke's face split from ear to ear with a massive smile "Can I pet them" He asked his eyes huge with excitement Jee chuckled and stood he smiled down at the little orphan "It's time for their afternoon feed maybe you can help feed them" He said The Duke smiled if possible even more "Yahoo!" He yelled jumping up and down and began to run toward the large Fire Nation ship with Jee walking behind him laughing softly at the little boys excitement Jee paused and looked at Teo "Want to help young man" He called Teo smiled and rolled over and followed Jee and The Duke.

Iroh smiled as he saw Jee help Teo move his wheelchair up the ramp he then looked at Aang "I'm surprised you did not wish to help feed the Komodo-Rhino's" He said Aang smiled "I know what Komodo-Rhino's eat" He said he gave a shiver Sokka blinked "What do Komodo-Rhino's eat" He asked Aang shivered again "Raw meat" He said Sokka's eyes went wide "They eat meat!" He said Aang nodded he petted Momo's still unconscious body Iroh chuckled "Trust me there are no vegetarians in the Fire Nation" Said Iroh they all heard Teo yell "Eww gross!" From with in the bows of the ship Iroh laughed.

Teo rolled back along side The Duke, Teo looked a little green "You okay Teo" Asked Hakoda Teo nodded "Yeah it's just I've never see raw food eaten like that they ate everything even the bones the noises that they made as they eat" He said he gave a shudder The Duke was beaming "It was great Captain Jee said that one of the Cow's is due to have her calf in a day or so he said that I can help look after the calf" He said the little boy bouncing on his toes with excitement Teo looked even greener .

**Next day**

Several Water tribe ships arrived in the early morning on board was warriors from the North pole Bato among them it seemed that Fire Nation had separated the Water Tribe warriors from the Earth Kingdom soldiers and for some bizarre reason they had shipped Bato and the others in the captured ship's that had been lift at the gates of Azulon on the day of the eclipse once they were out to sea the Water Tribe warriors had taken the ships back they had been near the Full moon bay when they had seen Appa land a few days before they had waited to see what would happen with the Fire Navy ship that had been docked in the bay for a couple of days once nothing actually happened the Water Tribe ships came in to dock.

Sokka gaped at the sight of four large Dragons that had just returned from a hunting trip they had two Elephant Koi fish four Ostrich Horses, a wild Elephant Boar as well as a dozen Hog Sheep "Meat" Moaned Sokka he licked his lips his eyes followed one of the Dragon's as it picked up the two massive Elephant Koi and took them on to the ship where a few of the Marines were waiting to cut the fish up the other Dragon's walked off leaving the dead Ostrich Horse's, wild Elephant Boar and the Hog Sheep Sokka had never seen so much meat in his life he saw one Fire Nation Marine carrying a large barrel towards to dead animals he wondered what the Marine was doing he then saw a second Marine walking towards the first this one was carrying a large knife behind this Marine was who Sokka knew as the ships Cook a man the same height as General Iroh and a little fatter he wore an apron, on his head he wore a large head band that covered most his head the Cook came up to the animals he examined them once he was satisfied he gave a nod the Marine who had the large knife took hold of the large Elephant Boar he then began to skin it carefully.

Sokka looked over to Aang who was looking very green right now Momo was hiding inside Aang's one piece toga the lump in Aang's toga was vibrating with fear "Aang you okay" Asked Katara as she walked up to him Aang closed his eyes as he heard a leg fall to the floor he also closed his eyes to the sight of the blood that slowly covering the ground he cringed as he heard the skinning beginning "Yeah I.....I'm fine it's just they had been alive it's up setting that's all" He said Katara looked over to the Fire Nation Marines who were cutting up the dead animals she walked over to them "You have to stop your up setting Aang" She said the three Fire Benders looked at "We have to skin and salt the meat Miss Katara" Said the Cook Katara just frowned "I said you have to stop your up setting Aang" Repeated Katara her hands on her hip's she glared at the three Fire Benders then the one who had carried the large barrel removed the skull mask to reveal that the Marine was in fact a woman she returned Katara's glare with one of her own "If it is up setting the Avatar so much then maybe he should go else where" She said "We have to skin, cut and salt this meat before the Sea Vulture's come swarming" Said the Marine Katara narrowed her eyes her hands going to her water skin every one jumped when the Marine growled at her and steam came from her nostrils "Just try it girl I've always wondered if Water Tribe tastes like seal jerky" She said Sokka's eyes went wide as he saw the woman's teeth elongate slightly "No Katara she's right they have to do what they have to do I'll go over there for awhile" Said Aang he stood holding the lump in his toga which was vibrating even more now Katara looked at Aang and opened her mouth as if to protest but the look in Aang's grey eyes stopped her Katara sighed and walked over to him she put her arm around him and led him away from the dock.

Zuko woke up his vision blurry he sat up why was he laying on a large bed of gold slowly his vision cleared he looked over to one side there sat crossed legged was a Fire Sage, Zuko looked down at him self he was as naked as a new born he stood the gold shifted slightly under his feet the Fire Sage opened his eye's he smiled at him kindly "Greeting your highness" Said the Sage he stood in his hand's he held some cloths "Your Uncle brought these here for you" He said Zuko blinked "Who are you, what happened, my Uncle is here" He said the Sage smiled "My name is Fire Sage Han Ju, your Uncle can explain what happened, and yes your Uncle is here" Said Han Ju he offered the cloths to Zuko the confused prince took them he slowly dressed with a little help from Han Ju Zuko didn't understand why he felt so stiff.

Iroh smiled as Han Ju helped his nephew out of the cave Iroh walked over to Zuko and pulled him in to a bone cracking hug Zuko broke down as he apologised for what he did Iroh rubbed Zuko's back and soothed him both Fire Benders had tears rolling down their cheeks.

Captain Jee was pleased to see his former commanding officer he was also glad that he had not been killed when his ship exploded on the eve of the siege of the South Pole he could see that the Prince had grown a little taller given him a year or two and the boy would easily reach six foot Jee turned and saw the rest of Zuko's old crew meet and greet their former commanding officer Zuko smiled to see them all again Iroh led Zuko on to Jee's new ship where a meal had been prepared by the Cook who always enjoyed cooking feasts.

Zuko blinked at his Uncle "I turned in to a Dragon" Gasped Zuko, Iroh nodded "Yes nephew you turned in to a large red Dragon" He said Zuko shook his head "I don't remember" Muttered Zuko Iroh smiled softly "The first time is never remembered but the second time you do also the second time is not painful it comes like second nature" Said Iroh, Zuko shook his head Iroh took a deep breath "In a few days we shall go to Fire island" Said Iroh who had sat in front of Zuko but to the side slightly the tea Zuko had been drinking shot out of his mouth Zuko chocked he looked at Iroh once the chocking had passed "Fire island?! But Uncle Fire island is a dozen active volcano's all bunched together one is always erupting!" He said Iroh gave him a massive grin that said I know more the you know it was that grin that annoyed Zuko when ever his Uncle used it.

Bato looked at the tar pit that the previous day it had be flat and calm today it was boiling like it was water over a hot fire he looked up when heard foot falls it was Hakoda "That's different" He said Bato nodded "It has the Fire Nation worried" Said the Water Warrior Hakoda looked at his child hood friend a frown on his face "Do you know why they are worried?" He asked Bato shook his head "No but they have been stock piling food and fuels since they saw the tar start to boiling" Said Bato both men looked at the boiling tar it seemed the tar was getting hotter by the second "I think they re plaining on leaving in a day or so" Said Bato, Hakoda nodded he crossed his arms "Yes but what does that mean for us" He asked Bato shook his head not knowing the answer.

Zuko took a deep breath then realised it slowly then he took another deep breath and realised that as well "Relax Prince Zuko let your fire sooth you" Came Han Ju's soft calming voice Zuko relaxed "Excellent!" Han Ju to Zuko the Fire Sages voice seemed different deeper then normal Zuko opened his eyes he gasped he was suddenly much taller he looked around in front of him stood a red and gold Dragon who he knew was Han Ju, the now transformed Fire Sage gave a nod with his large head "Whoa that felt weird" Said Toph as she stood to one side her toes digging in to the soft dirt Zuko looked at the now even smaller blind Earth bender he lowered his head and looked at her he sniffed her "What's with sniffing Sparky you did that before" She said a smile on her face there was a grumble from Zuko's stomach "A little hungry Sparky" Said Toph smirking up at him a chuckle came from Han Ju "Come your highness Captain Jee has returned from a hunt" He said with that the Fire Sage walked off Zuko followed.

Sokka blinked as he saw the now cut up Elephant Koi being slowly smoked over coals a large golden Dragon lay next to the smoking coals Sokka raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the Dragon front legs were crossed every now and then the Dragon blew hot smoke at the fish the Dragon looked up at Sokka after a few seconds the Dragon looked back at the the smoking fish and blew hot smoke at it again then the Dragon reached over the with one taloned claw and in one swift movement sliced an inch thick slice off of the fish, the Dragon then picked up the steaming fish and dropped it in front of Sokka, Sokka's eyes were wide he then looked at the fish "Thanks" He gasped he gave a bow to the Dragon just nodded and looked back the fish Sokka tried to lift the thick fish meat he yelped as the meat burnt his fingers Sokka stuffed his fingers in to his mouth and sucked he then removed his fingers he took out of his boomerang and stabbed it in to the fish and slowly began to drag the fish away several water tribe warriors helped move the meat nearer the water tribe camp.

Sokka turned he gaped as he saw a large red and gold Dragon that was followed by a red Dragon, the golden Dragon bowed it's large head the two newer Dragon's lay down in front of the smoking fish, the golden Dragon reached over and sliced four thick slices of fish the Dragon then placed the fish in front of the two Dragons Sokka's stared as the two Dragon's scoped up the four slabs and just swallowed them with out chewing there was then a soft thud as four more slabs hit the floor once again the two Dragons scoped up the meat Sokka looked back at the slab that the golden Dragon had cut for him it was enough to last the small fleet of Water Tribe warriors two days Sokka wondered where the other Elephant Koi was he was sure that the Dragon's had not eaten it his eyes drifted over to Captain Jee was looking at a large map with General Iroh he noticed they kept indicating to the boiling tar pit that his father had pointed out to him earlier then General Iroh looked where the sun was before he spoke to Jee after a few seconds the Fire Nation Navel Captain seemed to agree with what Iroh was saying.

**Night**

Sokka shot up as a the ground shook violently he quickly climbed out of his sleeping bag and tent at first he though Toph was angry but he soon saw that she was holding on to a large rock to try and stand up the ground slowly stopped shaking Sokka then noticed that he had a shadow he turned around and his mouth fell open the tar pit was on fire.

Sokka ran over to his father who was standing with his men they were all stunned by the now fiery tar pit "What happened!" Yelled Sokka over the inferno Hakoda shook his head suddenly a fire ball shot out of the tar pit it rose higher and higher until gravity brought it back down some of the water tribe warriors began to run when Iroh yelled "Wait! See which way it is going!" He said he looked up at the fire ball as it came down he then looked at a group of water tribe warriors "You run!" He yelled the men ran a few seconds later the fire ball slammed into the ground where the group had been standing yet it was not just a ball of fire Iroh looked at it he sighed "A lava bomb you don't do anything until you know where it is going to land when you know where it will land you run the opposite direction" He said.

Iroh then looked at Jee "It's time Captain" He said Jee nodded "All aboard! We're shipping out!" He yelled the marines began to run back to the ship Katara frowned and looked at Iroh "You think you can just set fire to the tar pit and think you can leave forget it!" She hissed Iroh looked at her "We didn't set fire to the tar pit but we do have to leave as do the Water Tribe ship's if they don't they will be destroyed not even an Avatar can stop that" He said before he turned around and walked towards the Fire Nation ship "Your not going any were!" She yelled her water skin at the ready Iroh sighed "You really wish to hand us over to the Earth Kingdom army" He said Captain Jee had informed him that a Earth Kingdom army was a days march away "Yes you all have to pay for what you have done to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes" She said her eyes hard with hatred Iroh shook his head and began to walk away Katara began to Water bend when suddenly the air was filled with a loud roaring sound this went on for a minute then suddenly it just stopped there was no sound other then the fire from the lava bomb the Fire Nation marines started running towards their ship a little faster Toph was running with them"Run you idiots!" She screamed at them as she ran up the ramp The Duke's hand held tightly in her hand's.

Sokka didn't understand why Toph sounded so scared suddenly the roar came back loader then before then the ground began to shake even more violent suddenly the fiery tar pit explode upwards that for a split second it reminded Sokka of a fountain he then saw that the tar seemed to swell and move out of the pit "Get to the ships! It's a volcano!" Yelled Aang as the lava slowly crawled towards them every one ran Sokka heard lava bombs shooting out of the new volcano Sokka started coughing as a thick cloud started drifting towards them he heard Earth being bended to form a barrier to try and slow it Sokka ran on to the ship he turned and saw Aang creating massive gusts of wind trying to harden the flowing Haru was now running back to the ship after he erected a massive stone wall Aang hardened the lava flow for a few seconds when even more lava erupted and was soon flowing over the solid lava Aang looked on in horror as the lava kept coming he heard a roar he turned as he saw Appa standing on the Water Tribe ship Momo hoping up and down on Appa's head Aang flicked open his new glider and flew over to the ship.

Aang looked at the bay as it slowly filled with lava he lowered his head he could not stop the force of nature "We're missing some one" Said Hakoda a sad look on his face Aang frowned he had seen Toph and The Duke run on to the Fire Navy ship and Aang could see Sokka, Katara, Suki as well as Haru he looked along the deck his grey eyes widened with fear "Oh no! Teo!" He yelled he looked back to the bay he squinted threw the ash and smoke he then saw the wheelchair bound boy laying next to his burning wheelchair a lava bomb a foot away "Teo!" Yelled Aang but his voice didn't carry over the roar of the volcano Aang could see Teo trying to crawl away from the erupting volcano Aang's eyes widened as he saw a massive cloud was going across the ground Aang could also see that Teo bandaged legs looked blacked from flames "Teo!" Yelled Aang he opened his glider he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Hakoda "You'll never make it Aang the ash is too thick" Said the chief he coughed his blue eyes were watering Aang looked back at Teo who had stopped crawling the thick cloud was getting closer Aang screwed his eyes closed suddenly a large shadow passed over head Aang looked up a Dragon flew to the bay it's massive powerful wings blasted air around the downed boy the thick cloud was closer now, seconds before the cloud enveloped Teo the Dragon scooped the boy up and began fly away from the slowly vanishing bay.

"Aang we need more wind!" Yelled Hakoda as the Aang watched the Dragon head towards the Fire Navy ship Aang began to blow in to the sails yet they were drifting towards the bay "Katara! Bend the Water the tide is ageist us" He yelled Katara began to bend her eyes went wide "I can't there's too much fire" She yelled over the noise she looked at the bay that the tide was pushing them too there was no bay now just a erupting volcano ever thing that had been lift behind in the bay was gone burnt up she could see the few trees of the bay were now burning, rock's and boulders being pushed along by the lava she tried again to push the water her eyes were watering she started to cough her chest hurt she fill to her knees she saw Aang blowing as hard as he could threw the thick cloud that was now slowly over taking them his eyes closed threw the sting of the cloud he fell to his knees retching Katara tried to get to him but she could barley breath she looked at her Father and her brother both on the deck Suki was next to him the world slowly stared to go dark.

Sokka heard several thuds he opened his stinging eyes they went wide he could see a massive harpoon sticking threw the top half of the hull he felt the ship jerk violently then slowly the ship began to move soon they as well as the other Water Tribe ships were pulled away from the bay Sokka looked at the harpoon his eyes travailed up the chain that was attached to the harpoon at the end of the chain was a large black Dragon his eyes went over to the other ship they too were being towed by Dragon's ranging in different colours soon they were besides the Fire Navy ship the harpoons were removed and put back where they kept Sokka watched open mouthed as the Dragon landed one at a time on the deck and transformed back in to people.

Sokka saw the Fire Navy Doctor come aboard the Water Tribe ship he walked over to several warriors who were still retching he opened a flask and poured a thick golden liquid into a cup he held it to their mouths they drank it once he was satisfied that they would be fine he moved on to another warrior he soon came over to Aang he poured some of the thick liquid in to the cup and handed it to Aang "You breathed in a lot of the volcanic ash this will help heal any damage to your lungs" He said kindly "How are your eyes can you see all right or are they still blurred" He asked Aang blinked a few times to check his sight he smiled at him "Yeah there fine thank you" He said before he drank the liquid he had finished drinking it when Katara called out to him "Aang don't drink that it may be poison!" She shouted as she ran across the deck Aang looked at her he handed the cup back to the Doctor who gave a bow then walked over to see if any one else needed medical help Katara came up to him concern written on her face "Katara the Fire Nation live on volcanic islands they have medicines for lung damage caused by the volcanic smoke" He said Katara bite her lip "I just don't like the idea of you drinking anything that the Fire Nation gives you" She said Aang smiled at her "They saved our lives why save my life as well if they wished to kill me" He asked Katara shook her head.

Katara looked at the Fire Navy Doctor who was helping one warrior who was still coughing the Doctor pulled out a long tube from his medical bag and placed the wider end on the man's back while he placed the narrow end to his ear the Doctor shook his head as he moved the wider end to the other side of his back Katara saw the warrior flinch slightly she saw that he was breathing in deeply each breath seemed to hurt, the warrior began coughing the Doctor placed a bucket in front of the warrior who coughed in to it the Doctor shook his head again he indicated for the warrior to remove his tunic with the tunic removed the Doctor placed his hands on the his back Katara's mouth fell open as the Doctor's hands glowed a warm orange colour he moved his hands slowly over where Katara knew the lungs were the Warrior seemed to relax as his back glowed with a soft soothing orange after a few seconds the Doctor removed his hands he then reached in to his medical bag again and this time he pulled out a small vial he said something the warrior nodded and thanked the Doctor .

Katara went over to the Fire Nation ship she had too find Teo she soon found him laying in a comfortable bed his legs re-wrapped with fresh bandages the boy smiled at her "You okay?" She asked Teo nodded "Yeah I'm fine I only woke up a few minutes ago" He said Katara smiled at him "How are your legs" She asked Teo sighed "Fine they don't hurt" He answered Katara reached over she began to envelop her hand in water when a voice called "Don't make the bandages wet I have only just healed his legs from the third degree burns that he had gotten" Said the Doctor as he came down in to the medical bay he placed his bag on to the table that was ageist the wall Katara frowned at him the Doctor was not even bothered by her look "I have been a Doctor for over thirty year young lady I know how to heal burns as well as heal damaged lungs" He said he then walked over to Teo he gave him a kind smile " I think a days bed rest should help your legs as well as the nerve ends they are healed as they were before you were burned best not risk any further damage until the engineers can rebuild you a mode of movement as yours was damaged is your breath still all right some times there can still be minor damage even after a healing session even the smallest tare can cause problems with breathing" Asked the Doctor Teo smiled at him "My breathing great" He said the Doctor smiled and gave a nod "All right if you feel any tightness or it hurt's to breath in deeply ask Miss Katara to help I hear that she is healer if I am not here I'll leave you now to rest but I will come by in a few hours to listen to your lungs just to be sure they are inflating and deflating properly" He said Teo grinned at the Doctor he gave a slight bow to both Teo and Katara before he lift Katara watched the Doctor before she looked back at Teo she didn't know what to do she took a deep breath she could see that Teo was a little sleepy but he had a soft smile on his face.

**Sorry for the delay but my computer had a minor brake down, the Aang Gang the Water Tribe and the Fire navy crew arrive at Fire island also even more Dragons please review **


End file.
